


(Lucky I Got) What I Want

by Ibrahil



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Frottage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Él ya sabía que Jude Kinkade era homosexual, y quería hacer caso de eso que lo impulsaba a hacer cosas por Jude Kinkade, inicialmente pensó que todo era sobre deseo sexual, resulta que, él no se conoce también como cree.(Divergente del Canon)





	

**Author's Note:**

> No es lo que deberia estar escribiendo, pero hey, aqui esta, mi primer Zude. Canon Divergente, juego con el Canon como se me pego la gana asi que nada aqui tiene sentido.

 

 

Digamos que la idea del automóvil no fue exactamente una forma de hacer que Jude Kinkade aceptara ser su agente, tal vez si, fue una forma de compensarlo, pero despues de haber pasado horas mirando a la pared, intentado encontrar formas de que el dulce niño gay de los Devils se fijara en él, ¿Qué le gustaba a los gays en Los Ángeles en estos días? ¿Funcionaria una camiseta suya firmada por Michael Jordan? ¿O un ramo de rosas con una caja de chocolates suizos haría el truco? La verdad es que hace muy poco que él había aceptado que “hacer relaciones” era solo una forma de escalar en la cadena alimenticia humana; y no quería “hacer relaciones”, pero este niño, con su cabello peinado de lado, sus trajes de ejecutivo, y su mirada que variaba entre soñadora y desolada, lo estaba volviendo loco, haciendo que dentro de él se quebraran cosas que él pensó que ya no existían.

 

Así de mucho hacia Jude Kinkade por él, por eso el automóvil, por eso el manejar a su lado, mientras el niño, todo emocionado por poder conducir un automóvil de hombres, ¡un Porsche! ¿Quién no deseaba uno? Aunque no se comparaba con su Porsche 918 Spyder, era un buen automóvil, una forma de decir “gracias por estar de mi lado” y también una forma de llamar la atención del joven.

 

Una tarea difícil, porque Jude parecía más entretenido en probar el automóvil que en darle las gracias, o hablarle de algo que no fuera los cambios de velocidad, los asientos que eran muy cómodos. No importaba, no tanto al menos, él se podía reclinar en la puerta, y doblar su cuello en dirección a Jude, y mirar su atractivo perfil, las líneas de su sonrisa, y ese hermoso cabello siempre ordenado desordenarse.

 

— ¿Sabes? Aunque tu cabello sea lindo la mayoría del tiempo, creo que lo prefiero así. – le dijo mientras se detenían en un semáforo en la costa de los Ángeles, muy cerca del LAX, estiro su mano, e hizo lo inimaginable, metió sus dedos entre esas finas hebras y tiro de ellas hacia atrás, y si no salto para comerse esos labios húmedos que se entreabrieron por la sorpresa en ese momento, fue por el sonoro claxon del auto detrás de ellos, que luego acelero, pasando por su lado y gritando “maricas”.

 

El momento se deshizo rápidamente en uno de incomodidad, con Jude mirando a la carretera, las mejillas encendidas en rojo, y sus labios siendo constantemente humedecidos por su lengua, un gesto nervioso con el que Zero tenía una fuerte fijación sexual. Él no tenía miedo de estar fuera del armario, y sabía que Jude Kinkade tampoco, aunque Oscar lo hubiera querido mandar a la mierda, Jude había salido del armario en el momento justo, y ser su agente solo lo alejaba de las garras de ese desgraciado.

 

Solo dios sabia las cosas que había hecho por tener a Jude si, por tener a alguien como el a su lado, aunque él no hiciera relaciones, si tuviera que hacerlas, las haría con Jude Kinkade y su dulce, tierno y al mismo tiempo, fiero trasero.

 

 

 

 

Se iban a reunir con un sponsor muy importante esa tarde, aun así, él no se sentía cómodo usando un traje, Jude le había pedido que fuera formal, y el odiaba pensar que debía estar tan formal como Jude seguro que lo estaría, así que se desnudó, y comenzó a pasearse por todo el enorme closet de cuatro por cuatro, revisando los trajes que su anterior agente le había comprado para que fuera más acorde al negocio. Había incluso un traje rosado coral que él seguía mirando como si fuera a empezar a cantar un himno gay.

 

No escucho la puerta principal del apartamento abrirse, ni tampoco las pisadas, le había dado una llave a Jude hace unas semanas, y estaba encantado con que el niño la usara varias veces a la semana para venir a verle, en especial cuando venía con urgencia, siempre queriendo que el hiciera cosas con rapidez y efectividad que caracterizaban a Jude en cada ámbito de su vida, pero que el solo empleada para su vida en los juegos.

 

Desnudo, así fue como le encontró Jude, quien salto, sorprendido por la vista de sus musculosas nalgas que recientemente había visto cubiertas por sus boxers azules, pero que ahora tenía la oportunidad de observar así, desnudos, su piel ligeramente más blanca, los hoyuelos de las mejillas cuando flexiono sin ser consciente del movimiento de sus músculos; fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que Jude Kinkade estaba tras él, cuando este comenzó a toser, atragantándose en su saliva.

 

— Jude, hey, ¿me ayudas a vestir? – se dio la vuelta, dándole una visión frontal bastante evidente al chico, que se mordió el labio, mirando a otro lado, como si tuviera doce años. Eso le arranco una risotada. – Hey, ambos somos hombres, no tengo nada que tu no hayas visto antes, ¿cierto?

 

— Tienes muchas cosas que no he visto nunca. – recuperando su compostura, más por su orgullo que por complacer a Zero, aunque era difícil hacerlo, y cuando el celular de Zero, que desde hace una hora estaba reproduciendo música en las cornetas instaladas en el closet, comenzó a reproducir Grind With Me de Pretty Ricky, se le hizo mucho más dificultoso mirar a la cara del rubio, quien no dejaba de verle con un toque de maldad en sus ojos claros.

 

— ¿Cómo que, Jude? – hizo énfasis en el nombre, que salió como un “Juw”, el niño era fácilmente manipulable, más cuando se ponía a la defensiva, con sus mejillas romanas teñidas de un rosa muy leve, y los labios fruncidos, listos para responder, pero, ¿Qué podía Jude Kinkade responder a una pregunta cómo esa?

 

La respuesta era muy sencilla, nada, cambiar de tema siempre sería la primera opción para Kinkade en esos momentos cuando todo lo que Zero deseaba era pegarlo a uno de los estantes donde estaba su enorme colección de zapatos y hacer lo que había visto en internet por lo pasados tres meses con respecto a la canción que sonaba en los parlantes, confiaba en sus habilidades para mover su cuerpo a su antojo, y restregarse sensualmente en Kinkade sería fácil…

 

Si solo…

 

— Usa el azul marino con la corbata plateada, te espero abajo.

 

Si, Jude podía ser tan dulce como cualquier rompecorazones.

 

 

 

 

— Le miras demasiado, ¿Qué te pasa con Jude? – Lionel no sonaba nada amable cuando lo pesco mirando al agente hablar o más bien discutir con los camarógrafos de Gillete, no sabía si era porque sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseos al ver a su niño sacar las garras, o si era por la erección que le había surgido con solo escuchar a Jude alzar la voz educadamente. Lionel, siendo una mujer, tenía una intuición peligrosa, como la había tenido Jelena en su momento, cuando le había sentido acercarse demasiado y luego había querido joderle de mil maneras.

 

— Es mi agente, y está sacando las garras por mí, ¿hay alguna razón por la cual no debería admirarlo? – Pregunto, había estado inclinado sobre la barandilla del estadio, en la zona superior, mirando como montaban el set en la cancha, pero ahora se enderezaba, presionando su erección contra los tubos de metal, esperando que se bajara sin que Lionel se diera cuenta.

 

Ella miraba abajo, a donde Jude ahora se había calmado gracias a la intervención de otro de los asistentes de cámara, seguramente ella ni se había fijado en su entrepierna, probablemente la única mujer que no lo hacía, hasta Jelena le miraba la entrepierna de vez en cuando en los pasillos, una de las razones por la cual su ego siempre estaba en alto.

 

— No sé, tu eres malo para Jude, el no necesita más malas influencias que su padre…

 

— O tú, ¿no, Lionel? Porque en mi opinión tu eres tan mala influencia para el cómo Oscar Kinkade lo es. – ni siquiera se permitió pensarlo dos veces, simplemente le respondió, y con ello se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de la mujer, esos ojos claros clavándose en el como si no creyera lo que acabara de decir.

 

— Pues más razón, ¿no? Con una sola mala influencia le basta, y ese puesto ya lo tengo yo bien ocupado. – Lionel no perdió la compostura, aunque su mirada se oscureciera con odio, suponía que había tocado un punto sensible en la mujer, y Jude no estaría muy feliz con ello, pero a la mierda, él se preocupaba por Jude, no lo admitiría en voz alta ni siendo torturado por la CIA, ni a punto de ser decapitado por algún radical extremista, pero se preocupaba, y sabia en el fondo porque, aunque lo camuflara bajo muchas capas de deseo sexual.

 

— Yo no pienso así, Lionel.

 

— ¡Hey, Lionel! ¿Puedes creer lo inepto que llegan a ser estos camarógrafos? No pueden simplemente maquillar todo, se supone que deben de ser profesionales, no somos un equipo cualquiera nosotros, los Devils llevamos años haciéndonos con el título más alto del campeonato nacional, ¿Por qué piensa que…? – Jude continúo sus quejas hacia Lionel, haciendo pucheros, y poniendo las manos en sus caderas antes de relajarse contra la barandilla a un lado de Zero, mirándole por primera vez desde que había subido. – hey, ¿estás listo? Te quieren sin camisa, y ya les dije que no maquillaran tus tatuajes como me pediste. – le informo, usando un tono de voz dócil, bastante dulce a decir verdad, lo que llamo la atención de Lionel, que miraba de uno a otro, esperando la respuesta de Zero, que solo sonrió, sabiendo que esa era su oportunidad para destronar a la mujer.

 

— Yo nací listo, _Juw_ , ¿esta vez si vas a aceitarme? Quiero que mis músculos resalten muy bien en ese comercial. – Jude se rio nerviosamente, antes de hacer un sonido reprobatorio, rodando sus ojos, pero se notaba que sus acciones eran solo una forma de disimular lo  nervioso que Zero lo ponía delante de Lionel, quien se había dado cuenta de todo. – no te preocupes, apuesto a que ellos deben de tener alguna chica linda que se encargue de eso. – Zero le dio un golpe en el pecho con su palma abierta, riendo cuando Jude, salto al contacto.

 

— Eres un idiota. – se quejó, siguiéndolo y despidiéndose de Lionel con un gesto de su mano, que no pasó desapercibido para el basquetbolista, al parecer había dejado a la mujer llena de preguntas y de ganas de matarlo también, le gustaba, aunque sabía que no haría feliz a Kinkade que eso ocurriera. – Oh, no sé si notaste que coloque en tu teléfono las canciones de Summer of Haze, te encantaran, son las que escucho en mi rutina de ejercicios.

 

— Hablando de rutinas de ejercicios, _Juw,_ ¿Cuándo me acompañaras al gimnasio? – se giró apenas para ver a la cara a Jude, que le pasaba el corto libreto de las líneas que debía decir para el anuncio de televisión. – No viniste el lunes como me prometiste que lo harías.

 

— No soy un entrenador, Zero. – le repitió las palabras que le había dicho hace unas semanas, cuando Zero había estado insistiendo en que aunque sea le acompañara con su rutina casera de ejercicios, sabía que todo lo que Jude temía era verle meterse desnudo a la ducha. – puedo conseguirte un compañero de entrenamiento, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

 

— Te quiero a ti, Jude, no a algún amante de la testosterona que me chupe los testículos por hora y media de entrenamiento.

 

— Eso es inapropiado…

 

— Figurativamente hablando, Jude, no literal, ew, espera, ¿te lo imaginaste? – se giró para ver a Jude cuando por fin estaban en la cancha, despues de haber bajado las largas escaleras que daban allí, la gente caminaba a su alrededor sin verlos, eran profesionales, aunque Jude hubiera tenido un altercado con ellos solo hace minutos. — ¿Jude?

 

— No lo hice, es todo tu culpa, yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso. Es inapropiado que hables así…

 

— Use las palabras correctas, dice “chupar testículos” no “mamar mi bolas”.

 

— ¡Zero! Uff… s—solo… estudia tus líneas, iré a por algo de comer para los dos… — ofuscado, Kinkade comenzó a alejarse a la salida de los jugadores de los Devils, que estaba a solo unos metros de donde estaba, caminaba con los hombros rectos y como se estaba cubriendo aun los ojos con una mano en señal de vergüenza, se enredó con el cableado de las lámparas y por poco se las lleva todas en cadena, aunque logro evitar que eso sucediera.

 

 

 

 

— Mmmm… Zero, esto es… delicioso… — Jude gimió, lamiendo sus labios manchados de la sustancia espesa blanca que se había acumulado en ellos, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras continua gimiendo, su lengua rosada saliendo a limpiar sus labios cada vez que los ensuciaba, era sin duda una visión que el no espero que lo pusiera tan duro, ¿Quién carajos se pone duro viendo alguien comer una hamburguesa?

 

— Solo es mayonesa, tú hiciste la carne para rellenarlas. – dice, pero lo que quiere decir es algo mucho más obsceno, que va por los lados de “abre la boca que quiero meter mi lengua y mi polla en ella”, pero que sabe que si dice el niño se levantara y estaría con el pie en el acelerador de su Porsche antes de que pueda pedir disculpas. – están muy buenas, lo admito, pero, debimos pasar comprar algo más que ingredientes para hacer mayonesa casera. – aunque no sabe mal la carne con el pan de centeno cubierto de mantequilla derretida, sin duda es algo extraño.

 

— No me gusta el tomate tanto como a muchas personas. – se queja Jude, lamiendo sus labios de nuevo antes de dar otro enorme mordisco a su hamburguesa. Estaban sentados en la sala de Zero, comiendo algo que se habían preparado luego de un viaje muy rápido al 24/7 que estaba en la esquina de esa calle, la carne no era de primera calidad, y el pan estaba un poco viejo, pero Jude había hecho un poco de magia junto a él y habían conseguido tener algo de comida decente, aunque era obvio que dentro de pocos minutos acabarían ordenando comida asiática. Cuatro hamburguesas para Zero no eran absolutamente nada, el necesitaba comer el doble.

 

— No pienso que deberías comer todo como lo han dictado otras personas, pero yo necesito más… — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras le daba el ultimo mordisco a lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa, masticándolo mientras veía a Jude segur comiendo sensualmente, si, sensualmente, así comía ese bastardo. – Jude, no hagas esos sonidos, me estas poniendo duro. – ok, la mirada escandalizada de Jude le dijo que había pronunciado esas palabras en voz altas, pero  no se sintió avergonzado, sabía que había dicho cosas peores en el pasado, y su niño lo volvió a ignorar de nuevo, pero paro de gemir con tantas ganas.

 

— Ordenare comida india, aún no hemos completado el menú de Rawish, así que nos queda el Menú Siete por probar, ¿te parece? – dijo unos minutos despues, a lo que Zero se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie.

 

No le prestó atención a Jude, aunque podía sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda desnuda mientras el recogía los platos y los llevaba al lavavajillas, que como buen agente le había conseguido el chico, aunque se hubiera quejado de que era eso, SU AGENTE, y no un simple Asistente Personal, aunque cuando Zero había sugerido contratar a una dulce cosita rubia como AP, había conseguido esa misma noche un lavavajillas nuevo e instalado. El tema del AP no había salido más desde entonces.

 

 

 

 

Jude Kinkade, por irónico que suene, es el primero en besarle.

 

Es un beso tan patético que él se aleja, diciendo “Jude” antes de nombrar lo obvio “Eres gay”, y Jude le mira como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, porque, vamos, no es justo, pero el solo le mira, incrédulo, porque es así, no puede creer que haya sido Jude quien haya dado el primer paso, despues de que él estuviera casi tres meses cortejando al jodido agente que era más resistente de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

 

Escucha a Jude Kinkade balbucear, literalmente, quedando como un tonto cuando intenta justificarse, y él tiene que salir del automóvil, porque ha quedado perplejo de haber sido tomado por sorpresa, cuando estaba destapando su corazón para decir cosas que sentía en serio, y sentirse correspondido había sido quizás un shock para él, porque pocas veces en su vida había logrado conseguir a alguien que le apoyara al cien por ciento, personas que él había sistemáticamente alejado de su vida, no queriendo “hacer relaciones”.

 

Así habían quedado hace unos días, y las cosas entre él y Jude estaban tensas, más de una vez que se habían visto por casualidad Jude le había mirado pero luego había procedido a evitarle de las formas más descaradas, se lo merecía, había sido un cabron, despues de haberlo presionado y presionado, cuando el chico al fin se abría, el salía corriendo. Extraño.

 

Vino comercial donde pudo molestar a Jude de nuevo, solo que esta vez debía estar con Derek y Torrence, además de que Jelena también estaba allí con su mirada puesta en ellos dos, seguramente buscando algo, pero él no había permitido que lo hiciera, despues de todo, le había caído la prensa hace solo unos días por el problema de las prostitutas, que sí, había sido una locura, pero él no tenía tiempo para cortejar a nadie.

 

— Eres un idiota. – Jude dice, cuando ha salido de la ducha, y el trata de no hacerle notar a Kinkade lo adorable que se ve allí sentado en su enorme cama, su traje deshecho despues de un largo día.

 

— ¿Por qué esta vez? – pregunta, quitándole la toalla y dejando el resto de sus atributos masculinos a la vista, Jude ya no debería avergonzarse, ha visto su entrepierna desnuda muchas veces ya, igual, se enrojece y desvía la mirada. — ¿Sabes, Jude? Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí, estoy feliz de que hayas conseguido que pudiera hacer todos esos anuncios… verdaderamente eres un chico que consigue todo lo que quiere.

 

— No todo. – Jude responde, y se miran a la cara unos segundos, miradas intensas que causan en Zero cosas a las que odiaría ponerle nombre, pero había muchos sentimientos en el que por años había querido enterrar en lo más hondo de su ser, solo para descubrir gracias a Kinkade que él no había sellado las cosa con suficiente sexo con extraños.

 

— Puedes tenerlo, solo si te sientes capaz de poder hacerlo. Pelea, Jude. Podría sorprendente.

 

— No creo que sepas lo que he hecho por lo que quiero… no solo… no solo tú, todo lo que tengo ahora, he hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco…

 

— ¿a quién le importa? Estas aquí ahora, Jude, estable, bien, podrías estar mejor, podrías estar en el lugar de Oscar. – Se sienta a un lado de Jude despues de ponerse el bóxer, su mano en la rodilla de Kinkade, acariciando de arriba abajo.

 

— ¿y si yo te estuviera usando para hacer eso? – dice, y parece que habla en serio, causando que Zero ría.

 

— Estaría muy orgulloso de ti, Kinkade.

 

Esta vez, Zero no se burla, deja que Jude le tome de las mejillas y le bese, un beso inseguro que como el otro, es bastante torpe y patético, pero cuando se separa y ve que no va a alejarse o a decir nada, le muestra de lo que un Kinkade está hecho, se sube a su regazo, gimiendo cuando siente como la dureza de Zero se aprieta contra sus glúteos, cuya muestra de deseo no es esa única, no, sujeta a Jude, apretujándolo contra su pecho mientras este le besa, sus manos aun puestas en las mejillas del deportista, le enloquece como de cintura para arriba Jude es todo modales y dulzura, pero de cintura para abajo… tiene sus caderas meneándose circularmente sobre su erección, además de que frota su propia dureza en su trabajado abdomen.

 

Le gustaría poder filmarlo todo para verlo una y otra vez cuando quisiera, como era este niño en la cama, seguro que si lo subía a Pornhub sería el video más visto del año, Jude Kinkade, salvaje gatito en la cama, joder, podría sacar uno o dos ronroneos de él, y sería el más visto de la historia.

 

Paso sus manos por la espalda de Jude, antes de traer sus manos hacia adelante, tomando la camisa de lado y lado, y tirando de ella hasta que logro reventarla, entonces la saco por los hombros, separando a Jude de sus labios, consiguieron verse a los ojos unos segundos antes de que Zero pusiera su boca en esos bonitos pechos, mordiendo la carne abultada, antes de llegar con su lengua a uno de los pezones que se habían erizado tan pronto el joven había sentido las manos de Zero en él, manos que acariciaban su torso de arriba abajo, mientras Kinkade se dedicaba a gemir, la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

 

Subió dejando un camino de besos desde ambos pezones hasta el cuello de Kinkade, que tan pronto ataco sintió como el joven se estremecía entre sus manos, una sensación que provoco que algo en el por fin hiciera “clic”; pronto tenia a Jude contra las sabanas, peleando para sacar el pantalón de este, mientras Kinkade se quitaba la camisa por completo y luego lo ayudaba a dejarlo desnudo completamente.

 

Ambas erecciones se tocaron cuando Zero cubrió el cuerpo de su agente con el suyo, sus brazos manteniendo la parte de arriba de su cuerpo suspendido, mientras se besaba con Jude, este enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, y ese solo fue el comienzo de esto.

 

Zero comenzó a empujarse, pronto sintiendo las manos de Kinkade deslizarse de sus hombros a su espalda y de allí a sus glúteos, los cuales sintió como eran cogidos con fuerza mientras el aumentaba el ritmo a pedido, sus erecciones se frotaban con mucha más facilidad gracias al líquido que ambos derramaban, se besaban con las lenguas fuera de sus bocas, y todo parecía tan irreal, aunque sumamente correcto entre ambos.

 

\- Zero… - Jude gemía su nombre dulcemente, con lágrimas asomando por sus ojos nublaos de placer, mientras el lamia la saliva que salía de sus labios, dejando besos de boca abierta por sus mejillas. Tener a Jude así era todo lo que había querido por meses. - ¡Zero… ugh…! – De pronto las uñas de Jude se encajan en sus nalgas con fuerza, y el siente como la corrida de este se vierte en el abdomen de ambos, tibio semen que ayuda a que el alcance el orgasmo unos minutos despues.

 

Se quedan así por largo rato, hasta que Jude deja caer sus extremidades en la cama y él es libre para dejarse caer a un lado, peinando su cabello rubio hacia atrás mientras contempla el techo, que no es particularmente interesante.

 

\- Quiero llegar a donde esta Oscar, Zero.

 

Sale de su nube de placer solo para mirar a Jude, despeinado, jodido, pero con la enorme convicción de joder a su padre biológico tan firme que ni el placer puede borrarlo.

 

\- Tú puedes. – le aseguro con firmeza, su voz aun un poco ronca despues del sexo.

 

\- No puedo solo, necesito ayuda, tengo a Lionel, siempre la he tenido… - se queda callado, y Zero se ve forzado a responderle con algo que sabe le va a costar muchas piezas de él Zero que ha construido para proteger sus sentimientos.

 

\- Me tienes a mí.

 

Jude le mira, esos ojos dicen muchas cosas que Zero no quiere escuchar, pero que no tiene la valentía aun de negar, porque sabe que el las siente también, aunque se sienta avergonzado de que el joven agente pueda descubrirlas.

 

\- ¿En serio?

 

\- Si, yo te cuidare la espalda. Yo también puedo tirar algunos golpes en esta industria, no solo soy un tonto jugador. – le asegura, sintiendo que tiene que decirlo para que Jude pueda confiar en él, aunque no se espera la risa ligera que este deja salir, antes de cubrirse el rostro.

 

\- Lo eres algunas veces, me molestaste por meses y cuando finalmente…

 

\- Ugh, ¿Qué eres, una chica? Te acabo de dar un orgasmo…

 

\- Yo participe en la búsqueda de ese orgasmo también, no seas creído…

 

\- Lo soy, porque era mi nombre el que se escuchaba de tus labios, “Zero, Zero…” y me agarrabas las nalgas como si fueras a perderte si no lo hacías…

 

\- ¡Idiota, I-d-i-o-t-a! – Jude se levanta de la cama, buscando su camisa y su pantalón.

 

\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿No quieres la revancha?

 

\- Voy al baño, a recobrar algo de dignidad.

 

\- No vas a encontrarla allí. – dice en un tono burlón, sentándose en la cama, y aguantando la mirada de desdén de Jude. - ¿Qué tal si esta vez yo te agarro las nalgas y tú me jodes? ¿Te gustaría eso, Jude?

 

Le ve lamerse los labios y tragar, mirarle con la boca entreabierta, mientras su respiración se acelera.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
